A Past I Couldn't Burry
by Crazy Jaz
Summary: Isabella Kie works at a pub in Tortuga. Jack is secretly in her past and comes and finds her again only in her past she wasn’t Isabella. Will Isabella leave all she has built for security or will she go with Jack? Is Jack there to hurt her or heal her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is a re-write of A Past Secret A Key for a Finger. Basically the same thing happens but there are twists and new scenes that i have put in. you don't have to have read it when i first wrote it. trust me you wouldn't have wanted to. lol please review and tell me what you think!

I miss my past. Is it possible to ever go back? Right now I wish there was a way. Right now I believe in magic just so I could go back and change time. My life will never be the same without him. I don't fear change. It just takes a while to get use to when it's something I wasn't expecting. My father, Captain Daniel James, died. He meant the world to me, more than the air I breathe. I never thought anything could come between us. He was my father and my captain, one I respected and looked up to equally. But as I said things change. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't, but what would life be then? Nothing would change and nothing would happen. So I guess somewhere down the line this was purposed to happen. He was supposed to be taken away from me so something could change. I can't see what that could possibly be right now because nothing good has come out of him being gone. Only heartache.

In just one night, change came knocking on my door and took what I wished would never change. Him. I guess that's the ironic part about life. The things that you love most are sometimes the things that have to change so you can learn to love differently. So far, my love hasn't changed. It's still the same, because there is no one there to love. He's gone. Besides I have had my fair share of love. Yes, there is such a thing as not wanting to love again. Its possible cause that's what I am cursed with. Maybe I just haven't met the right person you say. Maybe that's true and maybe it's not. And what happens if the right person comes along but I blow it. Will I be too caught up in my mistake of last time that I miss the greatness of what's in front of me? I don't know. Well, I guess its better not to love then. You will have to judge for me.

Life's not over. I'm done for now, but who knows maybe later I might change too. Change. That's a scary thought. I don't think I can. But if by some sure happenstance I do, I hope that it is the best thing that happens to me and doesn't make things worse. I don't know how things can be worse. Nothing can be worse than where I am at. So as of now, I am still the same. I will make things work. I have to. It's my only option. My only love is for the sea, as it should be. It's sad to say but now I can't even call that my own. I am to leave it and never come back. I hope that changes. I hope life changes. But one thing I know no matter what happens; my love for the sea will never change. Of that much I am sure.

"Isabella!"

My head spun as I blinked to try and get my vision back. What a vivid dream that was, sad that it didn't last long. It took a little for my eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. My dream was bright and the room was dull. What a difference?...Anthony. Oops. I involuntary winced as I realized what trouble I was in. I was supposed to be working. Eh who likes work? Can you blame me for dreaming in the middle of my shift at a stupid pub in the middle for the most retched place on earth, Tortuga? Yes I live in Tortuga. And I don't mind. To your surprise a woman like me should want to live elsewhere. But no, not me. This is the closest I will get to what I want so I am staying. Despite the fact that I am bored in the middle of my shift, that still doesn't give me an excuse to not contribute. Sure that's what he will say. That's the speech I always get.

I slowly turned around to face my brother, Anthony Kie, tapping his foot beside me like my mother. Sometimes I think he would have done a better job raising me than she did. Maybe I wouldn't be in as many of these arguments that we get in. But hey, where is the fun in that? Life would be boring. You kidding, this is the highlight of my day. Getting yelled at but getting out of it. I should write a book. Tap, tap, tap; dang, he even sounds like my mom when she is waiting for an answer. I knew he was mad, at least irritated. His brunette hair was messy from the day's work and his masculine body was covered in swear from moving supplies in the back of the pub. His eyes were staring down at me because of course he was taller than me. I hate being average size. Thank god that's the only advantage he has over me.

"What are you doing?" he asked whipping some sweat off his brow clearly agitated that I hadn't said something first. It's all in my tactics, just watch.

"I was just," I paused trying to think of a good excuse that would be a plausible explanation for me just standing at this window sill. Wait, what happened to me coming out on top here? And I use to be so good at making up stories on the spot. Grr stupid brain. Its not working properly lately, I have noticed. Only half of the time it does what I want it to do and the other half, well, its mostly spontaneous decisions that turn out interesting. Oh well. Oh the more enjoyable this should be.

"You were day dreaming again Isabella!" he shouted turning around in anger, his hands flying up to his head in frustration. Sometimes I like to think he holds his head just so it doesn't fall off. I like to think I cause him so much trouble. "We can't afford to loose these jobs. We need to stay focused getting through this and make money. You need to … we need to … things … ugh." Anthony stopped looking at me painfully. And this was supposed to be his threatening speech to bring me to my knees.

Instead, I could only think and remember us as kids. He was always the one looking out for me and being responsible when I was the one more free willed and did whatever I felt like doing not thinking about it before. So many of our even just normal conversations were like this. Anthony would give up because of my wit and smarts and I would win. Why wouldn't I? Out of the two of us, I always was right. And if I wasn't right, I was usually closer to being right than he was. God, I love being a girl. Though if you ask Anthony the same question, who is right more, he would give you a different answer. We think differently, I can't help that. Usually in our fights the yelling at me doesn't last long. He finally realizes that it doesn't affect me much so he just stops and talks rationally. Or sometimes, he just gives up on the whole argument thing. I am a good arguer.

It was my lucky day today. Anthony was in a generous mood. His face loosened after he realized I was smiling and his yelling wasn't making much of an effect. Sighing he said, "So what was it this time? Were you dreaming about Dad again?"

Oh, soft spot. He had me there and I couldn't do anything but laugh. Despite our awkward sister brother relationship, he knew me better than anyone else did. He was my best friend. I trusted him with my life. "You know me too well," I said only to turn back to the window with the breeze blowing on my face lightly. I could smell the ocean in its waves. I missed it so much. My home was there, not here. But for some reason, Anthony just couldn't grasp that concept. I have been away from it for far too long. Yes, it was Dad that I was reminiscing about. I didn't like to call it dreaming because I don't dream anymore. I have visions or flashbacks of my past. Some bring tears to my eyes of joy and some wake me up at night in a cold sweat. Thankfully this was a sweet memory of us on our ship, the Black Night, sailing in the ocean. It was beautiful. It felt almost too real. So looking back at him, I confessed. "Yes it was Dad. I wish he was still here. It doesn't feel like ten years has passed since he died. My memories are so vivid, so real. Its like they were yesterday." Shaking my head and ashamed of my own weakness I said, "I can't take it any longer. I need to go back."

"What are you talking about?" Anthony said too quickly. Oh great. He's panicking. I don't know why. He has no reason to be. It's not like I'm going to die or something. "You can't go back. You know you can't. Alexander will find you. He's been looking for you and you know just as well as I do if you go back, he will just find you again. And who knows what could happen this time?"

That did it. My anger started to boil towards him. Why did he have such little faith in me? It's always so encouraging. Family. There to tell you like it is, right? "Come on brother. He hasn't seen or heard from me or you in ten years. He doesn't even have a clue as to where I am. How is he going to find me?"

"You know how fast word spreads. You know this. I don't want to even start tonight." He started to walk away when he paused to say, "I couldn't bear to loose you again." His words were short and abrupt. Then he was gone.

Dang, he was right. Last time I almost did die. I looked back at the open window as the scene flashed in my eyes. I pulled down my sleeve of my dress and looked at the scar on my shoulder. It was from a bullet that was aimed to end my life. Well my fathers to be honest. I got it about a life time ago. It feels like another life that I had. It's like it did kill me and somehow I got the chance to start over again. It's like I'm not the same person. That bothers me because I am the same. But things have changed. The scar is my reminder; one that reminds me to never go back. But really it isn't that bad working here. In all actuality, I love it. I think why I love Tortuga so much because it reminds me of my father. I love it because that was as close as I am going to get to my old life again. I will serve them and be acquainted with all of them. But I will never set foot on a boat. I pulled my sleeve back up on my shoulder to its place. It just all happened so fast…The wind picked up suddenly and cleared my mind for the moment with is scent of the ocean that always calmed me. The Black Night was waiting for me. No holding back now, I decided. I'm coming tomorrow.

My head snapped to the door as it slammed against the wall opening for all the customers. It looked like the night rush had finally come and it was time to get to work. It was going to be a long night. We got most of our business at this time and it usually got very crowded. All the sailors, whatever type they might be (honorable or scabby pirates), usually came now from a hard days work to have their share of rum. However much they ordered, we would serve them as long as they had the money to pay for it. They always got drunk. Who could resist the wonderful phenomenon that is rum?

Oh and them being drunk and all of them being men at the same time doesn't bother me either. I'm not the most attractive person on earth to most. I can't see anyone causing themselves trouble for me. It wouldn't be worth it. My hair is the same color brunette as my brothers, which is not a common tone of hair found in society. When it's in the sun for too long it tends to get blonder. Well let's just say the higher class rebukes it. My figure is one of my strong points. I'm slim and have nice lines because, hello, I work everyday of my life. And because of that, I have a dark complexion from being out in the sun. That is a definite separation marker with me and the higher classes. And another major one is the way I dress. I have to wear plain modest dresses that I hate. It's not the fact that it's plain or modest, because I am no ones tramp; it's just the fact that it's a dress that bothers me. I get away with wearing black boots under the dress because you can't see them. Ever see me in a dress in my other life? No, no, and no. But because of my new life, I have to accommodate new things. I have to appear normal. You can always count on my eyes to tell you how I feel. The color changes ever so slightly with my moods. The green with be either very dark or a hazel almost. If you are ever at doubt, look at my eyes.

And if there was for something to happen between me and a man, whatever the situation, I would be able to deal with it easily. I am a woman, but I am no ones bed warmer. I will defend myself when necessary. So if you are ever thinking about it, decide against it. I will guarantee you, it's healthier. I'm not even allowed to fight really. It is against an agreement me and my brother made when we moved here ten years ago. I am not allowed to fight anyone to draw attention to myself. Knowing how to defend myself would also distract people from my 'normalness.' I don't even know if I appear normal with all these restrictions. Beside the point, I still had to work. I just so badly want to sneak out and get away from this hell. I want my ship. I want my freedom. I want my father. But I can't hope for those things, because I know they will never come.

It was a long night just as I predicted. I had been running around everywhere. I would server people here, bring drinks there, and yell when needed. That's my specialty. I love my voice. I talk to myself quite a lot. I'm not sure if that's just because I like hearing myself talk or if I'm just crazy. It could be a bit of both. I will never know. Anyway, it's almost the end of my shift. You wouldn't know how serving a bunch of British people can get on your nerves so easily sometimes. Motivating myself, I decided I would serve one last customer. I had been admiring him from around the room for a while but never got the chance to go over and ask him what he wanted. Hey, I can admire the drunks around me! It gives me something to think about. Occupying my thoughts is a good thing or else I might just go back to the window. Not a good idea with Anthony around might I add.

I walked around the bar and up to the man that I was too serve. He had his head down on the bar in front of me so I think I am going to give him some time to realize I'm here. By the look of him, I could tell he was a pirate. Oh boy. He had dread locks, shoulder length, which were held down with a red bandana and a tri-cornered hat. He wore a loose white shirt with a dark navy long jacket. His brown pants were tucked into a pair of black boots that rested on the floor. To tell you the truth, he was a decent looking man. I had to even admit to myself. Ok this guy couldn't have possibly fallen asleep! I just saw him walk in here. Patience not being the best thing I have, I tapped him on the shoulder trying to get his attention.

Immediately, he shot up looking around. Apparently he had passed out. Sorry pirate. We have rooms upstairs if you like. Gheeze. Sure people passed out here. We serve alcohol. But he hadn't even had any rum yet, so I wonder what his deal is. Finally the man looked at me and he seemed contained.

"Are you ok?" I asked confused.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'm fine. I'm bloody fine!" he said slurring his words a little. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me. Ok maybe he already had enough to drink. Never judge a book by its cover. Wow mom, look how much you have drilled that one into me. "Rum?" I asked trying to at least get something out of this guy.

"Rum, yes. That's what I came here for luv."

I rolled my eyes as I turned around to fill up a mug for him. I filled it to the brim and set it on the table in front of him. Should I even ask if he wants anything else? This is something I didn't bargain for when asking him in the first place what he wanted. "Would you like …" What is he looking at? This pirate was looking me up and down. He is checking me out in a disgusting perverted way. Control yourself. If he touches you, then you can punch him. I crossed my arms in front of me and stood there waiting for his eyes to land on mine. The pirate finally made eye contact while grabbing his drink and smirking at me. Disgusting scab of a man. "Need anything else?" I asked hearing the acid in my voice. I'm past nice now. He doesn't deserve it.

"Hold on one moment luv. This won't take long." And with that he put the mug to his lips and started to guzzle the rum down. Wow he wasn't kidding that it wasn't going to take long. This man is insane. And he already is drunk. I wonder how much more he can take before he passes out. So I stood there thanking god that the bar separated me and this scum. I started to drum my fingers on the counter waiting for the gulping sound to stop. And soon I didn't hear it anymore. Thank god my shift is done in a minute.

I looked at the man ready to take his mug away from him to refill it when I noticed his glass was still raised. He had stopped to breathe between swallows and his eyes were glued to something. He was staring at my hand that had ceased its drumming on the bar. On my right hand, right finger, I had a ring that my father gave to me. It was a square solid gold ring with a picture of a ship on it. I usually put it away on a necklace around my neck but for some reason I had it on still. Again, stupid brain. I think I need to get that fixed. Ok so was this guy a thief too? Did I need to be worried that he was going to like kill me and take it from me later? You never know what kind of psychos are in Tortuga either. Sadly, I belong here.

I took my hand off the counter and crossed them as before. I didn't know what to do. No one has ever reacted like that before. So the only sensible thing in my head to do was stare at him. Oh! His drink needs to be refilled. I quickly swiped his drink from his hand and refilled it for him. Freedom finally. I started to walk away when his words stopped me. Dang it.

"What was your name again?" he said taking a sip of his rum.

I fidgeted trying to make up my mind. "I didn't say. It's Isabella Kie. And I really sorry but I must be going Mr. …"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he said swooping his arm to the side in a small bow.

Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous pirate captain who has managed to elude the British navy? Oh I could have some fun with this. Pay back time pirate. "You," I said pointing, "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He sat back in his chair leisurely smiling. "Yes luv. You sound so surprised. I know I am a little bit more dashing than you though right?"

"Actually, I was expecting more." I grinned at the distraught captain as he walked right into my hands. "Now I really must be going Sparrow." I quickly turned around and grabbed my jacket heading for the door. Freedom! I would meet Anthony at home. All I know is that I need to breathe. I opened the doors and zoomed past people on the streets putting on my jacket. It was a chilly night but that didn't bother me much. I love the night. I almost am more comfortable in the night as I am in the day.

I finally got off the main street and went into a back alley. Short cut. I know them all. My house was right around the corner. It won't be long now. Then my stomach was uneasy. I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped dead and just listened around me. All I could hear was my steady breathing. In and out, in and out … or was it mine? A chill ran down my spin and sent shivers down my arms. I looked forward to my destination and someone was leaning against the wall at the end. Dang! Do I have a target on my somewhere because everyone seems to know that today is the day to bug me?! Ok just act nature. I pulled my coat around me and I walked on the opposite side of the street the man was one. As I walked, the man went and stood in the middle of the street. Ugh! We are going to be difficult now are we? I'm angry now come get me.

I stopped about ten paces away from the man. "Excuse me can I help you? You have my full attention now."

The man staggered for a minute. "Yes I think you can 'elp me," he said. He was obviously drunk.

Oh wait. No…not tonight! I turned around and started to walk away faster when I felt a poking in the middle of my shoulder blades. I stopped immediately and dared to go no further. I didn't have to turn around to realize what that was. I knew it like I knew how to sail. I knew it like the back of my hand. It was a sword pointed at my back. It was a threat no more common to me than some drunken pirate wanting to violate me. I almost dealt with it everyday. Well I use to…it was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

I clutched my sword that I kept in my jacket. Wait. Think of Anthony. Think of your promise! Think of the protection you are going to be breaking…heck this man is threatening my life! Sorry Anthony… "You move fast Mr. Sparrow," I said through clenched teeth trying to keep my anger under control.

"Captain…captain luv." He mumbled on and I could picture him rolling his eyes. What is with this man and his? You are famous but that's not everything! Egotistical grotesque pirate. "You know a thing or two about a sword Miss Kie?"

The sword in my back pressed harder into my skin making me bleed. He's taunting me I know it. He's making me mad so I have to fight. I haven't pulled out a sword in ten years. He knows what he's doing. He's bringing something upon himself much worse then expected. I turned around unsheathing my sword faster than Jack's eyes could follow. At least I'm still fast. My sword connected with Jack's and made a grinding sound that sent my bones in place. I am ready to fight. I can't hold it in any longer.

I smirked at Jack's who was surprised at my speed. I'm so happy. I have been wanting to let this out for ten years. Passions, promises, and new found strengths would be all thrown out tonight. I am going to fight. And I am going to fight hard. I hope you're ready for me Jack.

"I don't know if I should fight a lady?" He said smiling.

"Don't try and provide and excuse for when you loose Jack. You brought this on yourself. You should have stayed at the pub. So you wouldn't have had to be beaten by a lady." I chuckled. "Are you ready for me?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

And I didn't need any further invitation than that. My body reacted out of memory and habit. I didn't even have to tell it what to do. It just moved. Like clockwork my body stabbed and blocked with amazing strength and precision. I'm surprised at myself. After ten years, I still haven't forgotten how to handle a sword. It was like breathing, I just did it.

The fight started out slow as a test of skill. As it progressed it got more intense. My movements became more fluid as I remembered more and more as I went. Jack might have been a little bit stronger than me, but I was faster. My footwork was to my advantage also because I was smaller and faster than most. I acquired that from my father. He was an excellent teacher. And I was an excellent learner. I picked up on Jack's technique fast. He was weak on his left side. I could use that to my advantage. I slowly worked my way stabbing at his right side and then I quickly changed to his left cutting his arm a little at the shoulder.

Jack being shocked looked at me. He looked into my eyes. That's the mistake all people make when they fight me. They can't look me in the eye without getting lost in them. The eyes are the windows to the soul and mine is ablaze. I am finally getting freedom. I'm finally getting a little taste of what I have been missing for ten years. I am getting a taste of what was taken from me and I took advantage of it. Most people have never seen such things in others. It catches them off guard and Jack is now mine. He let his guard down the minute he looked into my eyes.

I smiled at Jack and his face fell. He knew what he had done but I wasn't going to let him get away with it. He stabbed at my middle. I eluded it by turning side ways. And with my speed, I turned around and swung my leg across the floor tripping Jack. He went rolling on the ground and when he finally stopped to get back up; my sword was at his throat. No escaping now Jack. I beat you.

"Don't underestimate me…Captain," I said between breaths smiling.

A rush of pain came surging to my left shoulder centering right at my scar. My whole arm went numb and I couldn't hold my sword. It became so heavy in my hand that I dropped it. The pain came back as if I was shot the first time breaking all the tendons connection my shoulder together. I grabbed my shoulder in utter agony and let out a scream. I lost my footing out of surprise and backed up hitting the wall being me sliding to the ground in a ball praying the pain would cease. But it kept coming. It was constant and unrelenting. My eyes started to tear from the pain. God make it stop.

Two hands grabbed me and stood me up. I looked into the concerned eyes of Jack. His deep brown eyes showed so much worry it surprised me. It was a different side of any man I had ever seen before. It startled me. I pulled away from him and started to run. Where? I didn't know. As long as I was moving away from him, I was going in the right direction.

The pain kept coming. This can't be happening. This is supposed to be healed. What is going on? Ouch. I didn't have time to ask questions. The pain was getting so intense I couldn't even breathe. My breath was coming up short and I was getting light headed and dizzy. I don't understand. I needed to find my house fast or I wasn't going to make it. I hurried down another alley and recognized my street through my blurry vision. Safety. I still couldn't let go of my shoulder. The pain was worsening and I couldn't stop. I ran the rest of the way staggering as I went and I finally saw my house through the haze. Hope and rest.

I made it to my front door but could go no further. The dizziness was increasing and I lost my control of balance. I slammed against my door and fell to the floor in a ball. Faintly I could hear footsteps coming. Finally I can rest. I tried to call out but nothing came out of my dry mouth. My eyes were starting to close. I heard the door creek open and felt my body give way and it the ground. I fought as hard as I could to open my eyes and stay awake. Anthony.

"Isabella," he said pulling me in his chest.

I couldn't concentrate. The darkness was closing in and it was comforting. There I could rest and I could feel the pain numbing as I went farther in between consciousness and not. I managed to get a small smile and used the last bit of energy I had. "Help?"

It was stated as a question. As if he would refuse me. But I couldn't hold on any longer to see if he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! i got bored so i decided to update! hope you enjoy! god bless

The sun hit my eyes making me squint. Stupid sun. Why couldn't I go back to the darkness? I blinked a few times and I figured out that I was lying on my bed in my room, on the second floor of my house that I shared with my brother. I could see an outline of a person pacing in front of my bed, but because of the sun shining on my face, I couldn't tell who it was.

I felt a little pain still lingering in my shoulder and let out a small moan. Most of the pain was gone. Thank god. I don't know if I could have taken it now. I didn't handle it very well last night. I wonder who long I have been out? The pacing had stopped and I looked up to the figure that has turned towards me. It was Anthony. He rushed to my side immediately sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You're awake," he said happily relieved. Wow look at the bags under his eyes. I hope he got some rest last night. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Me, of course. I've had worse scrapes than this," I said smiling. I tried to sit up but when I put any pressure on my shoulder all the pain came rushing back. I winced as I tried to pass by it. "I can't think of anything right now."

"No, you must rest Isabella." Anthony picked me up and sat me down against the bed board sitting up. "Don't make any sudden moves. Your body is sore and needs to heal. You haven't done any strenuous fighting like that in ten years. By the looks of things, I think you just strained all your tendons in your shoulder. You should really start out slow next time. It looks like your duel was against a worthy opponent."

My mouth fell open in shock. How could he know about the fight? He's not supposed to know! He's going to kill me! I watched Anthony closely for any signs of madness. Surprisingly, he was very calm. Ok strange, he's trying to trick me. "What are you talking about?" I asked coyly.

"Oh come one Isabella. You show up passed out at our door clutching your shoulder."

"And how do you know that I wasn't raped or something? The streets of Tortuga are filled with mad people." I could get out of this. It was possible. Tactics, tactics.

Anthony then held up my empty sheath. Dang it. Why does he have evidence? I'm supposed to win here! "I found this in your coat," he said grinning.

"And how did that get there?" I pointed accusingly.

"Isabella!"

"Alright. Someone was waiting for me in the alleyway behind the house. I started to walk away but he had a sword at my back. What else was I supposed to do?" I could have just let him take me. Oh ya, that would have been better than this. Perfect plan Anthony. I was going to win this argument. He couldn't put this on me. I did the right thing. I did the only things I could have done.

"Ok your right. I'm sorry."

"You better be," I said jokingly. I smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me through the night brother."

"Through the night?" Anthony leaned back in his chair almost laughing. "You've been unconscious for two days."

"Two days!" I shouted sitting up. I've missed so much work. I'm going to be fired. Anthony will be fired. Now look at what I've done. "I've got to get to work. I'm so behind."

Anthony pushed me back down to lying against the board again. "No. You're not going anywhere. I have already been back to the Faithful Bride and explained to the boss that about what happened and what kind of condition you are in…"

"Condition?" I pressed. "What condition? I am fine enough to work and make money."

"Fine enough to work and make money with one arm? You can barely move it Isabella."

I looked at my arm. I lifted it up. It hurt. It really did. He was right for once. I was in no condition to do anything for today. "Ok so maybe one day's rest would do me a little good."

"You have to rest a week at the least. You basically just sprained your shoulder."

I stared at him coolly. He looked straight in my eyes not changing his mind. Grr. "Three days, that's all I'm giving you."

Anthony sighed. "Then three days is what I'll get. Are you ever going to tell me who it was you fought?"

Nice try brother. "Not on your life."

The three days passed slowly. It passed even though it felt like every second was the same. I laid in bed under the careful watch of Anthony. But once he went to work I was up stretching and re-strengthening my body. You would be surprised what doing absolutely nothing does to you. I was so stiff and my muscles needed to breathe. Thank God he was gone at work most of the time. The days were so boring. And Anthony didn't care that I was dying of it. He isn't the best entertainer of all. So I just made jokes and laughed most of the time just to get time to pass. But slowly I got stronger and stronger. For the most part on the third day I was back to normal. I just couldn't lift my arm above my head or lift heavy objects. No problem, I could work around that. I was just a waitress what could happen? Nothing did. I worked for a full week after my three days rest and had no problems. Finally, things are back to normal.

Well here I am again, dreaming. What else would I be doing? There were few customers so I didn't have to be in the zone. Bored, I walked out from behind the bar and went over next to the door to the storage room rubbing my shoulder out of habit.

The door creaked open and I looked to see who I would be serving. If it was just one person, I wouldn't worry about them. Someone else would help them. If it was a crowd, then I would have to assist. I looked up to see Jack staring at me. "Jack." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Strange how that happens…I haven't seen him since the fight and for some reason, I was suddenly unsure of myself. Why was he such a threat? How did he know that I could fight? Why is all the sudden my heart scared for my life, yet I am interested to see what he says? No…he is a threat. I have to think that. He knows something. Why am I so weak all the sudden? You are not a helpless woman, he strong! He knows something of my past. Not good.

Jack took steps towards me. Ok this isn't good. He's off limits. Stay away from him. I looked around me. The storage door, it was my only escape. Besides, only employees were allowed back there. I opened the door and shut it behind me. But sure enough the bloody pirate followed me to a place where he wasn't supposed to be. Do pirates ever follow the rules these days?

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Well you know here and there," I lied. I didn't want him to know that I was hurt. He would have the upper hand. It doesn't help that he probably is already stronger than me without an injury. "Now if you excuse me, I really must be getting back to work."

He must have known I wasn't going to listen to him and why would I? Jack's a crazy pirate. He pushed me up against a wall away from the door, my only escape. Why did I choose this room again? Great now I'm trapped. Umm…yell for help? No that's too girly. I guess I will just have to do this on my own. Hmm be strong.

"No, your not leaving." He sounded so sure. Sorry to disappoint you mate but I will get out of here. I am more cunning than you think.

Jack pulled out my sword and held it out for me to take. I can't believe this! He wants to fight again. I stood there speechless. What else was I suppose to do? I couldn't fight him. I would suck. It wouldn't hurt too much as long as he didn't use his weight against me, but I couldn't count on that. "Is that what you want, to fight again? Men. You know you really need to step back and smell the rum Jack. Winning in life is not everything. Being beat by a lady won't kill you. It's healthy every once in a while." There smart and witty, now will you go away?!

"First timers luck mate, I assure you it won't happen again," Jack said. "Take it."

"I didn't stutter Jack. I don't want to fight you."

He didn't listen to anything I said but shoved the sword into my left hand. We both looked down at our hands as he let go. I held the sword in my hand waiting to see what he would do. See! I'm fine! "You satisfied now Captain?" I asked agitated.

"No," he said confidently grabbing my wrist pulling me towards him. He pulled my sleeve down slightly to reveal my scar. I can't believe he is touching me! Grr

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Wait what am I doing? I have a weapon! Haha my turn pirate. I lifted the sword up underneath his chin putting my dress back in place. What are you going to do now? Jack's confidence died and he smiled at me tentatively. "Get out of my way pirate."

Sighing, he moved mumbling something like 'look what I get for giving a woman a sword' but I ignored it this time. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him though I didn't dare make eye contact with him. I passed him quickly and opened the door walking over to my brother. Act casual. Nothing happened. I talked to him about nothing till I saw Jack walk to the door and leave.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Why is the only event that happens something I wish would have never?! I don't get life I really don't. my shift was over so I left, of course without Anthony. He watches me like a hawk! Umm you say I didn't learn? You try staying with a man who sounds like your mother! Anyway I left, that's all that matters. Anthony shouldn't worry because somehow it always comes out good.

Anyway, I am sneaking through the town to the docks. Sometimes I went down to the beach at night just because I couldn't help myself. I would take off my shoes and slowly make my way down to the surf. The water would rush over my feet and the sand would mush between my toes. The feeling came briefly, but only for a moment. I would hold my dress up and go deeper into the only atmosphere of comfort I could find. I didn't really care if it got wet. That was the least of my worries. I would feel the currents beneath; the water desperately pulling at me, wanting me back to enjoy the ocean where I belonged. And when the sun would peek over the horizon, I would walk back home. It was enough to hold me over for a little while, but how much longer could I go? That was as close to the water I ever got. Tonight, I would get closer. I would break a line that I might not be able to cross back over.

The ocean glistened in front of me. It was a full moon. Oh how I missed this so much. My toes were at the end of the dock, the dock farthest from town. I guess what Anthony doesn't know, won't hurt him. I looked down at the water and dived. The cold water consumed me and I came up for air. It felt amazing, like I was a fish being put back into water. Sometimes I think I am a mermaid that lost their tail…I want it back please if anyone finds it. I swam to the end of the harbor and I turned around to a cove I knew was hiding there.

I pushed the trees aside and faced my ship, the Black Night. My home, I was finally going home. I climbed on deck using an old rope I had left there. I'm glad it still held. I walked up the stairs and went straight to the helm. I put one hand on one side of the wheel and my other brushed along it. God I loved this ship.

"It's been ten years…" Yes I talk to myself. I trailed off as my hands curled around the spokes. Power came creeping up my arms as I stood there. I felt alive for the first time in many years.

" 'ello luv." I turned around to see who followed me. Someone followed me?! The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My head hurt and felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. I could feel a warm liquid pooling around my face and on the ship's floor. In an instant, I knew it was blood. I was loosing it fast. I looked back with the last bit of energy I could to see the face of Jack Sparrow.

i know i know it sort of ends like the last one, but this is the only spot i could cut for the next chapter... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its been a while. school and dance are crazy!! love yall leave me something please! i'm dying!

I could never remember the last time I had that much sleep. I felt so rested. Like I actually slept and it made a difference. Fact is I really haven't slept well since my father died. Too many things haunt me in my dreams to get rest. No big. I got use to not sleeping a long time ago. No sleep and work I guess grow on you after a while. But that had to be the best night's rest I have had, ever. I knew that it was time to get up, but I didn't want to. I hated the morning, but still I opened my eyes.

I pushed myself off the bed to sit up. Wow what a dream I had…My head spun for a minute and the right side of my forehead throbbed. Must have been from that blow I took last night. Last night…It wasn't a dream! The nasty aching above my eyebrow proved that it had been more. I did go to my ship and I was followed! Oh I am in so much trouble when I get home. I sat slumped over on the bed half covered with blankets looking around when I realized that I was in my father's or captain's cabin on my ship, the Black Night. I panicked. I never came back into this room since my recovery and my father's death. So much of this room I couldn't take. The memories, the regrets all came creeping up my spin and I began to feel sick.

Strong hands came around my waist and pulled me down back to the bed. I struggled against them despite my head, but they were stronger than me. Stupid injury. I swear, somehow someone always has something on me; a weakness, an injury, I don't know what.

"Stop luv, your head is still healing."

I stopped for a minute and looked beside me in the bed. Jack was laying there beside me and probably had been throughout the night. What?! No, no, and no! Looking down, I thank God I still had my plain blue dress on. I can't believe he is sleeping with me! He has no right! You dirty rum soaked pirate! I wish looks could kill because Jack would have been dead a long time ago. I need to work on developing that technique.

"I know what you are thinking, and I have done nothing wrong," he said trying to reassure me.

Keep your cool. Keep your head on. Talk civilized if it kills you. "What are you talking about?" I asked clenching my teeth, even though I could hear the acid in my voice. "Of course you did something wrong. Firstly, I'm on this ship, in this room. And second, I'm in the same bed as you! Being in the same room is hard enough!"

"Luv, just calm down. You were already on the ship so you can't hold that one against me." I sucked back in the words I was about to say. Dang, stupid pirate.

I almost rolled out of the bed, but thankfully Jack caught my wrists and pulled me back. Despite the fact that he was touching me, I was completely thankful that he saved me from a face in the floor. Me and the floor are great friends but today I just didn't feel like seeing eye to eye. Wait. The ship is moving. I almost fell from the rocking in the water and and and I could hear faint sound of the ocean lapping up against the sides as the ship moved easily through the water... I REPEAT: the ship is moving! Now would be the time to panic. I HAVE TO GET OFF THIS BOAT!!

Shaking my head, I ripped my hands out of Jack's grasp and moved out of bed. No one outsmarts me and gets away with it. I pulled open the double doors to be shocked by everything I saw. This was not my crew. These men were a bunch of no good pirates staring at me with their greedy eyes. Well look all you want, because it's the last time your seeing it: bare feet, blue dress, and hair in a nest. Hardly the picture of prestige. I can come out of my own cabin as I please in any fashion I want, I screamed in my head. I didn't want to repeat that allowed seeing as I didn't have a weapon. If I did, the odds are still not in my favor. Crew, against me. Ugh, and up to the helm I go. Watching that my feet don't get caught in my dress as I ran up the stairs. I passed the helm and went straight to the railing. I put my hand up to my eyes are the morning sunlight blinded me. Tortuga, my home, was fading in the distance. Not good.

A single tear ran down my cheek. The only family I had wasn't with me to face this and it was my fault. I was separated from him out of my own ridiculous ambition. I should have listened. I should have trusted him that it was going to be ok, that I was going to be able to resist the call of the sea. "Anthony..." I was only able to whisper.

"I forgot to mention one thing," Jack said behind me. "We sailed off early this morning."

I turned to look him in the eyes whipping my tear away before he could see it. Standing on the stairs, Jack must have seen it because his usual cocky face disappeared to a quite serious one. He wasn't suppose to see that. I hope I don't look weak. I am not one to cry. I don't cry. In fact, I haven't cried since my Father died. And I plan to keep it like that. Don't think you will ever see that again pirate. "You don't know what you've done." He has opened up what he thought was a can of worms not knowing it was full of deadly spiders.

"Oh I yes I do..."he said smirking turning away hoping I wouldn't have heard. Oh but I did. I'm not hard of hearing Jack, I'm not deaf.

"What?" I questioned stopping him. Don't you dare speak under your breathe.

"Nothing," Jack said tripping over his words. That's right. Stupid pirate. You might as well learn now that I am always going to win that game. I knew you would see it my way. Smiling I turned to the man at the helm.

"Move now," was all I said. I was already clenching my teeth to try and keep myself sane. I mean why wouldn't I be mad? Jack took me from my home, took my ship, and put his own crew on it. Try telling me to cool down? I think I will bite your head off. Meanwhile, the man in front of me had the nerve to laugh.

"Little missy, I don't think you can just do that." Who did this old guy think he was? Little missy? Wow. . .He was old, I'm not lying. He was bald. Ok so not all old men are bald but I think he is. MOVE GRAMPA! Ladies first anyway...

"Move now or you won't have time to have grandchildren. Move!" The old man just chuckled more. Ok old man, your really starting to piss me off. I have a sword!...Heck I'm not going to give him a choice. I pulled out my sword so fast that before he even reached for his, mine was at his throat. Wow rage does help me go faster. I like it. He looked at me shocked. Oh dude you knew it was coming. I am pissed off with a weapon, don't mess with me! So now I'm happy. I can't help it as a smile crawled on my face. I could get out of this. I'm going to fix it! Strange enough, the man still didn't move. Why won't you move old man? I sometimes don't get people. Maybe this guy is like too old for this. Hmm

"I wouldn't be doing that mate," Jack said behind me. "That is Jasmine James your trying to fight." My jaw dropped. What the heck? Jasmine...? Wow did I almost forget my real name?

Its been ten years. No one is supposed to know about that! I think I am starting to hate you Jack. Don't even look at him. No matter now, its out in the open.

Talking to the air behind me, "I don't even want to know how you know that name. . ."I heard the clang of a sword hit the ground. It was the old man's. Victory! I hope he peed his pants. By the look on his face, it sure looks like he did. He deserves it. This is my ship. Rolling my eyes, I stepped to the helm and took it in my hands. Oh power again. Sweet sweet pleasure. . . God, I miss it so much. Now to turn the wheel...hmmm why isn't it turning? Jack's whiskers brush my ear, "You aren't going anywhere luv."

I turned to look him in the eyes, his chocolate dark brown rich... ok stop it. They are just eyes. Besides, who is he to tell me what to do? His hand was on the wheel which was the source of my turning problem. Solved that, but I can't solve what's wrong with him. He is starting to get on my nerves. Unexpectedly, he lifted up my left are higher than it wanted to go and I couldn't help but let out a little wince. If he wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have seen it. It was too minuscule. If I show any emotion when I don't want to it's for a minor second, another trait I developed over the years. His little smirk at me proved me wrong as he swooped his arm bellow my knees knocking me into a cradle in his chest. That's men. Always taking advantage of what they can't have. I glared at him, wishing again that looks could kill, all the while he just smirks at me so proud with himself. Egotistical pirate.

"You won't be able to push me around much longer Sparrow," I sneered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

You asked for it. I lifted my arm from behind his head concentrating really hard on not showing anything. As soon as it was over his head, I took all my strength and punched right in the jaw. Satisfied with myself, I calmly set my arm down grinning stupidly at him like the little idiot he was. He should have knew he was going to get it sooner or later from me.

Blinking his eyes and flexing his jaw, Jack looked back at me and finally smirked. "In the mean time then," he said walking down the stairs. Very skillfully, he opened the door to my cabin and walked in smirking at me. Why is he grinning at me like that? What the...

Jack lifted me and threw me on the bed. Shocked, I looked back at him. Who the heck does he think he is? His head was the only thing I could see looking back at me full of joy. "And by the way," he said, "it's Captain Sparrow."

"No Jack!" He shut the door as I ran to it to get out. I could hear a locking of the key. "STUPID PIRATE!" I yelled. All I could hear was a chuckle on the other side of the door. I pounded like a little child against the door. AH! I hate him for this! Why did he have to always have things his way?

I slowly turned around to met my enemy. A room. The room that I had spent half my life in, yet now I could barely breathe just standing there. Yes it sounds childish I know, I know. It's like I'm afraid of the dark. It seems stupid but there always is a reason. It's like I'm claustrophobic. Like I can't stand to be in here, or else I can't breathe. Silly you say; it's a room. But if you were me it wouldn't be so silly. As I walk to the bed and lay curled up to try and control myself, I found my mind wishing he would have never been alive, that I never had lived with my dad after my parents split. The pain and anger have grown so deep and embedded themselves in my heart that he is poison in my veins. I find myself wishing I never knew him just so I could be spared my pain. Wishing, the memories could all be taken back and that I never would have loved him just so I could go to bed at night knowing that it wasn't my fault. He died because of me. I can't take it back. Death is irreversible, but about now I wish it wasn't. I have been wishing that for a long time. If deaths irreversible then why was I somehow spared? I guess I wasn't spared. I guess I was never spared from anything. All the pain just seems to see me as a target and comes. You get use to it. I wish I had died with him to be spared my pain. I couldn't possibly kill myself now. I don't work like that. Maybe later, but now I have too much of a will. I haven't lost that much of my mind yet.

Anthony was right. I should have never even touched the beach. I am always in trouble! Gah... so if you haven't guessed by now. I use to be a pirate, and a good one too. I use to live on this ship with my father and my brother. It was all I had. After my parents split, we chose to go with my father not my mom who was getting remarried. My brother and I both loved my father and would have never abandon him. My mother on the other hand, well she had different opinions about him. She hated him. And so she left us. Rocking myself in the darkness of broken a broken heart, I realized I couldn't possibly run away from my past now. I had to face this.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't remember when I fell asleep. How long I had been in that room I didn't know, but a knocking on my door woke me from my light and restless sleep. If it was Jack, I didn't want to see him, that stupid man, if I could call him a man. Surprisingly a woman opened the door. Wait I thought it was locked?! I survived all day in this room and it was unlocked?! I didn't have to be in pain? Ugh Jack...

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"No, please come in,"I said. I sat straight up on the bed and composed myself. A woman on this ship? I hope she wasn't Jack's tramp. Who would ever go that low in life has seriously got some problems.

She walked in with a tray of food and handed it to me sitting on the bed next to me. Friendly I guess. My stomach growled suddenly. How long had it been since I had eaten? I didn't care. I immediately picked up the piece of bread that was on my plate and took a bite trying not to seem rude. "I'm sorry," I said. "Thank you for the food. I don't remember when I ate last."

"I'm glad I brought it then. I was wondering if Jack was just going to leave you in here. The pirate, never taking care of anyone but himself."

My interest sparked. So she wasn't Jack's tramp. Then why is she here? Her bright smile encouraged me to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth Turner. I said with my husband Will on Jack's ship."

"You're a woman and your on this ship?"

"If you haven't looked in the mirror lately," she said looking me up and down, " you're a woman also."

Witty I like that. I think I can befriend this girl. "Forgive me," I said. "I'm not use to actually connecting with females. Somehow I end up talking easier and befriending men better than I do women. I thought I was the only woman who would live on a ship if it was their preference."

"You and me both," she smiled. "Your Jasmine right?"

"Jaz." I extended my hand and we shook.

"I've heard stories. I use to envy your life when I would hear about a girl my age sailing the seas as a pirate. Now, I don't know how I would ever go back."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world to leave. The sea is such a beautiful thing."

Smiling, she stood up. "Thank you. I have to get back to Will. I hope we get to talk more later."

I nodded as she left. I finished my food. God I never thought food could taste so good. Well seeing as I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, I can understand why all the sudden my stomach was deciding to eat me inside. Jack's going to starve me now. Great. Anorexia here I come!

Looking up in the dark, I remembered the door was open. I can get out! I stood up and rushed to the door. Opening it, Jack was standing there with a candle in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Out of here," I mocked trying to step past him but Jack pushed me back into the room. Setting the candle on my desk, he made me sit on the bed. "Stay." He motioned with his hand.

"So I'm a dog now. Than k you Jack. First you lock me in this room, then you don't feed me, and now you are telling me to sit like and animal."

"I was going to bring you food," he said rummaging through a chest.

"Elizabeth already beat you to it."

"Then stop complaining."

I sat there arms folded across my chest. I don't think I am ever going to get use to his demanding-ness. God he gets on my nerves so easily! He turned around with a pair of clothes, my sword, and what looked like some lotion.

Sitting down, he put the clothes on the bed and put some lotion on his hands. Reaching for my shoulder, I jerked back. What the... "What the heck do you have going on in that mind of yours? I would like to know."

"It's something I picked up from a friend. It helps heal wounds and sore muscles."

"If you haven't noticed Jack, I'm not exactly hurt."

"Will you just let me do it!" he yelled at me.

Touchy. Turning, I faced sideways letting him massage all the kinks in my shoulder with the cream. It made it numb for a minute and then had a cooling sensation. I let my eyes close as Jack's strong hands pressed my pressure points. I winced a little but kept my ground.

"You really are stiff. Is this just from out fight?"

"It accumulated over the years. I haven't exactly fought in ten years so the stress built up and when we fought, it was like all my tendons snapped again."

"Again?" he questioned.

"I was shot a long time ago hence where the scar came from."

I felt his ruff fingers trace my scar. An awkward silence filled the room. Jack did ask what happened. I suppose he didn't want to know. I suppose he thought I wouldn't want to bring it up. I don't care. I wouldn't want him to think of me as weak. Soon his hands stopped and hovered over my scar. "Thank you," I let out moving.

Sternly he looked at me. "Change now. I have a proposition for you."

I eyes shot open shocked. I was not going to change in front of him. He can't just tell me to do something. I faced him and slapped him across the face. "I will not change in front of you, you pirate!"

Blinking he handed me my clothes and I ran behind my free standing screen I had on the far side of the room.

"You keep calling me a pirate, Jasmine, but what do you call yourself then?"

I poked my head around the screen. "It's Jaz." I'm avoiding that subject Jack. You don't need to know everything about me. Besides it wasn't my idea to leave my old life as a pirate. That decision was made for me. I took off my dress listening to him.

"Look Jaz. I'm looking for a treasure and I need you to help me find it." My ears perked up. Why would he need me? Why would he come to me of all people, an ex-pirate? Why would he take all the trouble to come find me, take me away from my home, and steal my ship when he could have asked anyone to help him?

"A treasure? Why me? Why did you take all the trouble in discovering me when you could have asked anyone?" I asked as I was jumping into my brown pants. Oh I really missed this kind of clothes. I looked at my baggy long sleeve blue shirt and my vest smiling. I missed being able to move. I put them on listening to him explain.

"I need someone who knows every inch of the Caribbean. I need someone that if I say its on this island who know the places to check for it."

"And I'm the only one you could think of? Seriously Jack, nice try with that one."I arched my eyebrow coming out from behind the screen buttoning my black vest.

Jack sighed. "Well you were just technically there at the time. I came to the city to have fun before the trip and you just appeared. I recognized you from a reward poster I saw a long time ago and I needed a ship." Smiling he said, "And now I only have to slit it two ways. Me and you."

Ok that was more reasonable. "It's still my ship."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"And I plan on getting 70 percent of the plunder," I said smirking at him.

Glaring at me he said, "40."

Ugh men! "50/50." I reached out my hand.

Rolling his eyes, Jack reached out his hand and shook mine.

"Is this official?" I glared at him. No one was going to be double crossing me out of a treasure that I find using my own ship. No one. I wouldn't let Jack get out of it so easily. "Blood swear."

Jack looked at me and I stared back. I was serious. I am not going to go through all this trouble and loose everything. I pulled out my pocket knife and poked open the skin on my thumb as Jack did the same. We touched thumbs as our blood mixed and our fingers intertwined. It was a swear that could not be broken easily. I looked into his eyes and found he was staring contently back. Somehow our faces were closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. I found myself being drawn forward reaching upward toward his face.

A wind from an open window blew hard and broke the trance. Blinking suddenly I stepped back breaking his hold on me and held pressure to my thumb to stop the bleeding. What was I doing? What just happened here? I was stronger than this. He was just some stupid pirate who pulled me away from my home and took over my ship! Gah! Stupid man, how come I couldn't be mad at those brown eyes. Disorientated, I quickly walked past Jack. His words stopped me at the door. "The day is done. Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Not in here I'm not." I ran out the doors to the deck. The breeze cleared my head of all thoughts accept the sea. The salt soothed the hurt in my heart from any infection that would spread. It hurt but it was worth it. I don't know how I made it so long without the sea. I'm crazy to ever think that I could have ever cut off from you. I ran to the main mas and scaled it's height to the crows nest. There everything was so clear and I could think. Life seemed better away from everyone. I laid down on the seat and prepared for a cold night.

what do you think???? please leave me a review this christmas! i want a present!


	5. Chapter 5

If you wish to read the rest of my story email me at .

I have chosen to continue to not use this site but my story does still exist.

Thank you


End file.
